A Sweet Story
by Redpunter
Summary: Natsu and Erza work together to ship something truly new. Cake x Pie, Nalu, Gale, Rowen, Jerza. (Natsu's Pie x Erza's Cake, truly, a touching couple)


Natsu beckoned Erza over to him.

"Erza, come over here quick!" Natsu shouted towards the S-Class wizard

"What is it Natsu? If it involves me fighting you then…" Natsu shushed her as he pointed to in front of him. Erza followed his finger to see Gajeel and Levy, cuddling in one of the back booths.

"Ah, Galevy in action. I don't see why you called me over though." She said with a sigh

"Not that, to the left of it" Erza turned her attention to the left to see Romeo and Wendy, whom were leaning against one another to rest.

"Ah Rowen, it's adorable as always" Natsu face palmed

"No, not that, in between them!" he shouted again

Erza finally saw what she had needed to see. Her cake was sitting next to an apple pie.

"Oh my word, who is that?" she whispered

"That's my pie, I think we just found a new ship" he replied

Natsu and Erza hovered over the two with goofy anime smiles on their faces. They stared down at the two with hearts in their eyes. Natsu's pie moved an inch closer to Erza cake, due to a brawl going on.

"Such a gentleman!" Erza complimented in awe

"That's my boy!" Natsu happily stated

Lucy and Mira looked over at the duo.

"What is wrong with them Mira?" Lucy turned to the bar maid

"Oh, nothing much. They're looking for new ships since I own them all. From Gale to Nalu to Jerza.." she was interrupted

"What was that middle one?" Lucy asked

"Oh, uhm….. Rowen!" she shouted, waking said members of that ship up, who both immediately blushed.

Meanwhile, back to Natsu and Erza

"We have to plan the wedding soon, my little girl is getting married!" Erza sobbed

"They love each other so much" Natsu let a tear escape "I'm so proud of you son!"

Erza and Natsu spent the next five weeks planning the marriage, finding a pastor was difficult, but they eventually did find one.

5 minutes before the wedding started, Natsu peeked in to see only him and Erza in the church

"Erza, I don't think anyone else is showing" Natsu whispered

"I'll be right back" she got up and walked out. About 2 minutes later, the whole guild showed up scared shitless.

"I can't believe we had such a good turn out!" she smiled. Jellal got up to walk the cake down the aisle, with Asuka being the flower girl.

"We have gathered here today to sanction the marriage between these two lovers. Pie Dragneel and Cake Scarlet. If anyone is against this union, speak now or forever hold your peace" Jellal's rock was about to raise its pebble, but Jellal stopped it. He whispered "You had your chance"

The pebble retaliated "I don't like you, but you might make a good coaster for my drink!" he shouted. He felt a glare behind him, and turned to see the Titania glaring swords at him. The pebble sat down and shut up.

"You may kiss the cake." Cat calls were made as the two plates touched. Natsu and Erza put them into a limo in tears.

"My little girl is all grown up!" Erza balled

"My son… he's finally married" Natsu said with a sad smile.

Two weeks later, tragedy struck. The plates of both were found in the guild hall, both having disappeared.

"I'll find them, and I'll kill whoever did this!" Natsu shouted as he followed a scent. He followed it until he found Happy in the corner, frosting on his face and pie sauce on his cheeks.

"Hi Natsu!" he said happily. If one listened closely though, you could tell he was breaking on the inside.

"…Happy?... Did you eat the cake and pie on the plates over there?" Natsu pointed

"No no….. I think I saw Asuka eat them, over by Veronica!" Natsu bolted for the other country

"Phew…. That'll buy me a few days!" Happy said

"HAPPY!" Erza shouted as she charged at the cat.

"What have I done?!" Happy said as he fled

"Good thing I planted that fur, oh well. I at least got to eat that delicious cake" Carla said as she walked away from the scene

**Fun little one shot I thought up. A new ship has been born today. Pike, or Cie! Happy is so whipped by Carla as well. What ended up happening is Carla spread that over Happy's face when she said she would accept his fish IF he took the blame. Yeah, guess what he did.**

**Anyways, added Natsu x Erza brotp, Natsu x Pie father figure, Erza x Pie mother figure , Rowen, Gale, Jerza, and Nalu. I had fun with this, and if you want to write this ship, don't ask, you can do whatever you want with it.**


End file.
